Toi et moi, au dessus des lois
by keikoku89
Summary: Ios a toujours été un Ange différent des autres. Désormais, il a un ennemi attitré, le démon Sword. Mais s'il avait également une fiancée ? Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, c'est un yaoi! :p


Titre : _Toi et moi, au dessus des lois_ (Je sais le titre est trop naze mais bon j'avais pas trop d'idées! Vous auriez préféré quoi,_ l'Amour_ ? 00)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi (tout comme les fautes d'orthographes :p) je ne ressois pas d'argent pour cette chose que j'ose appeler fanfiction (et oui, s'en est une!) etc...

Rated : T (je mets ça parce que plus tard, ça va peut-être devenir plus explicite mais pas trop non plus, faut encore que je me fasse la main! :D)

Pairing : SwordxIos donc **OUI, CETTE FIC FAIT PARTIE DU GENRE YAOI!! C'EST POURQUOI JE SERAIS BREVE ET CONSCISE, EN QUATRE MOTS : LES HOMOPHOBES BARREZ-VOUS!! JE VEUX PAS VOUS PARLER!! C'EST SIMPLE, JE VOUS BOYCOTE!!**

Voilà le début, j'espère recevoir quelques petits coms : des conseils ou autres, ce serait gentil merci!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hahaha_ se moquèrent les anges alors que le jeune angelot Ios venait de déclarer qu'il aurait un jour, tous les démons à ses pieds. Celui-ci sourit gentiment, patiemment avant de se retirer pour aller se coucher car il se devait d'être en forme pour le lendemain : il passait l'examen pour devenir Ange au véritable statut. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, ses pensées dérrivèrent "ils verront tous, quand j'aurais gagné, je pourrais rire du fond du coeur". Les années passèrent et Ios, devenu tour à tour ange à statut puis Archange, devint bien plus sage, oubliant cette stupide idée. Il s'était fait un ennemi redoutable, un démon du nom de Sword. Ios ne se rappelait à quand remonter leur rivalité mais régulièrement, Sword lui envoyait des lettres de menaces réclamant un duel à mort. Ios, à chaque fois, venait en personne, au grand damme de Shekil, son disciple. Mais un jour, lors du énième combat qui opposait Sword et Ios, ceux-ci s'entretuèrent presque et tombèrent sur terre. Affaiblis, ils furent tout deux obligés de prendre possession du corps d'un humain et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs hôtes étaient des jumeaux et que par conséquent, Sword et Ios devraient cohabiter jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent retrouver leur corps. De fil en aiguille, ils furent amener à s'entraider et même à se protéger. Après une longue nuit de sommeil, Sword, Ios et Nanami étaient en route pour aller en cours. Comme d'habitude, Sword gueulait sur Ios qu'il le tuerait sitôt son corps retrouver et Ios souriait en hochant la tête. Quant à Nanami, elle mettait toutes ses forces dans son cartable pour assomer Sword qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles. Tout à coup, une forte lumière les aveugla tous les trois. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, une jeune fille apparut sous leur yeux ou plutôt une jeune ange.

Sword : Que...?

La jeune ange les regarda tour à tour puis son regard s'arrêta sur Ios et son visage s'illumina. Elle courut et se jeta dans ses bras.

Jeune ange : Io-kun!

Ios tomba à la renverse sous ce plaquage. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours à terre et demanda.

Ios : Nora ?

Nora : Ouiiiiii!

Nora, toujours sur Ios, l'embrassa tendrement. Sword et Nanami équarquillèrent les yeux. Ios s'extirpa tant bien que mal de cette étreinte et se releva.

Ios : Arrête!

Nora : Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon futur mari ?

Ios : Ce mariage...

Nora l'interrompant : A été approuvé par tous les archanges!

Ios : Sauf moi!

Nora : Quoi ! tu veux rester célibataire ?!

Ios : Oui! J'ai bien l'intention de le rester jusqu'à ma mort!

Nora : Ne sois pas ridicule! C'est déjà décidé aux cieux, on se mariera et on aura pleins de petits anges! On formera une très belle famille toi et moi!

Sword : Certainement pas!!

Nora et Ios se tournèrent vers lui. Les mains sur les hanches dans une posture provocante et supérieur, Sword argua.

Sword : Vous avez oublié un peu vite que tronche d'ange était mon festin de récupération de corps! Une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec lui, il ne te sera même plus possible de le ramasser avec une éponge!!

Sword sourit sadiquement, dévoilant ses longues canines à Nora.

Nora : Hu ?

Ios : Il veut dire que sitôt qu'il aura retrouver son corps, on se battra en duel. À mort bien sûr pour finir notre combat. Non, nos combats : ce sera exactement le 102ième.

Sword : Exactement!

Nora : Ahaha!! j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle!

Sword : Quoi!!

Nora : Pour qui tu te prends ?! Démon de seconde zone! Jamais un démon de ton statut ne viendra à bout de mon Ios!

Sword : Grr!! Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, minus!! Je suis le démon le plus fort de toute la galaxie!! Je vais te réduire en bouillie!!

Ios : Du calme Sword!

Nora : Tu es Sword ?

Sword : Ouais!!

Nora : J'ai entendu parler de toi. C'est vrai qu'il parait que tu es fort.

Sword : Comment ça il parait!!

Ios : Calme toi Sword!

Nora : Très bien. Puisque tu as l'air de vouloir mettre des batons dans les roues à mes projets avec Ios, tu vas en faire pour tes frais!

Sword : Ah ouais ?

Nora : Prépares-toi démon! Je vais t'écraser et tu ne gêneras plus jamais mes plans!

Sword : Avec plaisir!!

Nora et Sword firent monter leur puissance et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'autre quand Ios leur barra la route.

Ios : Stop! Nora, c'est mon duel avec Sword, c'est à moi de régler ça.

Nora : Mais...

Ios : Pas de mais. Cette histoire se réglera entre nous deux. J'ai fait une promesse.

Nora aquiesça, légèrement penaude et Sword sourit.

Ios : Quant à toi Sword, mes projects ne te regardent en rien. Tu auras ton duel mais ne t'occupes pas des projects d'avenir de Nora.

Sword : Mais...

Ios : Je veux pas savoir. Ces projects ne regardent que Nora et moi.

Sword se tut, furieux et ce fut au tour de Nora de sourire, triomphante.

Nora : Bon, on en était où Iosinou ?

Ios : Que...?

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, pursuivi par une Nora en furie en mode "calin sur Ios d'amouuur".

Nora : My loveeeeee !!

Ios : Aaaaaa!!

Sword et Nanami se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Ils firent donc le reste du trajet tous les deux et Sword ne desserra pas les dents. Ios ne se pointa pas en cours de toute la journée. Le soir, Sword n'attendit même pas Nanami et rentra tout seul. En arrivant, son "père" lui sauta dessus, voulant l'embrasser, ce par quoi Sword répondit par un coup de poing. Le père se mit à pleurer et à dire que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite son père.

Père : Où est Kanna ?

Sword : Sais pas! Il était pas à la maison aujourd'hui?

Père : Mais non puisqu'il était en cours!

Sword : Nan! Il y était pas!

Père : Mais pourquoi ?

Sword : Mais qu'est que j'en sais moi!!

Père : Il faut le chercher, mon petit Soma...

Sword : M'en fous de ce sale ange!!

Puis, sur ces mots, il partit dans sa chambre. Il claqua rageusement la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il demeurait pensif. **Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi brusquement à l'annonce des projects de Ios et de cette Nora ?**_ C'est parce que tronche d'ange ne peut pas faire de project d'avenir étant donné que je vais lui régler son compte. _**Dans ce cas pourquoi je détestes cette Nora ?**_ Parce que c'est un ange, je détestes tous les anges. _**C'est faux.****Je ne détestes pas Ios.**_ Si. _**Non.**_ Je veux l'éliminer. _**Non, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**_ Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. _**Je le désire.**_ Je le veux. _**Il est à moi.**_ Je... Il faut que je le reconnaisse, je... je l'aime!_ _Ainsi, moi, démon parmi les démons, craint même parmi les plus puissants, j'éprouve des sentiments de faibles envers un Archange... Quel honte!_ Il s'en voulait. Il se haissait même. Ainsi, cet Archange avait son importance pour lui. Il ne lui était pas indifférent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il avait un besoin vital de l'avoir à ses côtés, sans quoi il ne se sentait pas heureux et complet. Mais lui, éprouvait-il la même chose à son égard ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il ne le considérait sans doute que comme un démon ou un rival, à la limite. En plus de ça, il était déjà fiancé et ils allaient se marier prochainement. Lui et une femme. Il aime donc les femmes et lui, il était un homme. Un homme et un démon. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'espérer un jour posséder son coeur. Suite à cette accablante constatation, Sword se sentit plus déprimé et malheureux qu'en 1000 ans d'existence. Il ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps, loin, très loin de cet Archange qui faisait battre la chamade à son coeur et énivrait ses sens. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola.

Quand Ios rentra, Sword était déjà parti depuis longtemps. L'ange avait au terme d'une effrayante course poursuite réussit à se débarrasser de son problème décidément très très collant. Sitôt la porte passée, son père se jeta sur lui.

Père : Kanna ! Mon petit Kanna ! Où étais-tu passé ? Il ne faut pas faire des peurs pareilles à ton pauvre père...

Ios : Excuse-moi papa. J'avais un truc à faire.

Père : Bon, on va passer à table. S'il te plait, va chercher Soma sinon je vais me faire frapper.

Ios : J'y vais.

Ios monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Sword, s'attendant à le trouver affallé sur son lit, il fut autrement surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Mais où était-il ? Ios réfléchit longuement et en conclut qu'il avait dû aller faire un tour. Il redescendit et s'installa à table. Le diner finit, il monta se coucher. Au moment de s'endormir, il eut ses brèves pensées : "il aurait pu prévenir, visiblement il n'a pas confiance en moi..." Et Ios ressentit une légère douleur dans la poitrine.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure et en sursaut. Assis dans son lit, il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses draps étaient tout comme son corps, moites de sueur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça de dégoût : leur texture douce et lisse avait laissé place à un rideau de cheveux trempés et emmelés. Quel affreux cauchemar se dit-il. C'est étrange tout de même, je n'arrive pas à me le rappeler mais je sais que c'était quelque chose d'horrible. Il me semble bien qu'il s'agissait d'un truc qui arrivait à une personne proche. Peut-être Nanami ? Nora ou Shekil ? Qui d'autre sinon ? Soudain, une image de Sword percuta sa rétine et Ios sursauta. Il avait oublié Sword! Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifié de "proches", ils n'étaient même pas amis! Quoique si on ne tenait que de son point de vue, on pourrait sans doute les considérer comme des amis loyaux. Seulement, il y avait le point de vue de MONSIEUR Sword! Pour lui, ils n'étaient certainement pas plus que de simples "relations" en attendant d'avoir récupéré leurs corps respectifs. Ceci sitôt fait, sword tiendrait bien évidemment à faire son duel mortel et l'un d'entre eux mourrait. Et ça, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge! Non mais pour qui ce prenait-il ce démon ?! Ce rendant compte de ses pensées, Ios sursauta pour la énième fois. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? D'abord il oubliait de citer Sword dans ses proches alors qu'il savait pertinnament que ce dernier l'était au même titre que les autres et ensuite, il l'accusait d'être la cause de ce pseudo-éloignement entre eux! Ios se sentit vraiment mal. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la faute de Sword! Il fallait juste qu'ils se laissent mutuellement un peu de temps pour mieux s'accepter. Il fila rapidemment à la douche puis décidé, il partit frapper à la chambre de Sword dans le but inavoué de se faire pardonner ses pensées "irrespectueuses" envers lui. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et ne voyant personne, il se rappela que le dit-démon avait déserté pour il ne savait quelle raison la veille au soir. Sa colère lui revint immédiatement et le frappa de plein fouet. Il pensa avec amertume que Sword n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire part de son escapade. Une fois de plus, il agissait en solo en piétinant sans aucun remord les sentiments des autres. Mais après tout, c'était un démon. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part! Ios déboula devant chez Nanami avec en tête des pensées plus noires que noires et voyant son état, celle-ci ne tenta pas de lui imposer un dialogue où de toute façon, il ne participerait que par politesse. Ils furent rejoint qur le chemin de l'école par Nora qui se suspendit directement au bras d'Ios sans un regard pour Nanami. Elle remarqua cependant l'absence du brun colérique, empêcheur de tourner en rond et accessoirement briseur de projects d'avenir.

Nora : Il a enfin compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi l'autre débile! Parfait! Moi, c'est comme ça que je les aime les démons : Invisibles! Ou morts éventuellement, ça ne me dérange pas!

Elle sourit largement, pleine de fierté. Par contre, cette petite réplique eut le don de mettre Ios encore plus furieux. C'est bon, il avait remarquer l'indifférence de Sword, il n'était pas nécessaire de le lui rappeler! Quel couard! Il aurait au moins pu le prévenir de l'endroit où il allait! En cas de problème, il aurait pu aller l'aider et puis Nanami aurait surement aimer savoir! Ce n'est absolument pas parce que lui, Ios, un Ange, s'inquiétait pour ce stupide démon qu'était Sword, n'est-ce pas ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pour la suite, à mon avis ce sera pas avant un moment. Mais ça peut s'accèlérer avec quelques coms!! (hihihi! Je sais, le chantage ne sert à rien mais sniff, faut bien servir à quelque chose d'autre que boulet! 00)_


End file.
